Existing systems are configured for telephonic communication between individuals. However, existing systems fail to anticipate activities associated with the telephonic communication. Moreover, existing systems are not capable of harnessing other devices associated with the individuals for facilitating the telephonic communication. There is a need for a novel system structured for facilitating proactive, predictive and intelligent interactive communication sessions between individuals. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that is structured to transform the communication sessions between individuals by harnessing the functionality of associated devices.